Night Alone
by Megatron's Blackfire
Summary: One day off leads to a night alone for one couple in the midst of the war...or at least it should but little brothers do tend to be a pain. ?Xsoundwave


Ok, here is yet another attempt to write a good one-shot! Hopefully this is better than my past ones. Can you guess who the femme is before the end of the story? Extra cookies to everyone who figures it out before the story ends!

Night Alone

She walked back to her room, finally off of monitor duty for the day. One day off out of how many on duty? Too many to count to be bluntly honest. True, it had its advantages but she would have preferred more days off to be with her mate, not that he had any more time off than she did. Their positions in the army had them on constant duty for just about everything and almost no time for each other. But, that was probably a good thing too; they had to keep their relationship a secret. Who knows who might try to use it against them? She wouldn't put it past any of her "comrades" to do something that underhanded.

She grinned as she continued down the hallway, the dark purple walls of the _Nemesis_ glimmering slightly in the lighting of the ship. She hoped that he was off duty today as well, or that he had dumped his duties onto someone else's lap. She knew that Thrust was on monitor duty at the moment, most likely meaning that Skywarp was going to turn up in her quarters to hide sometime later since her quarters had no cameras(thank Primus she had managed to win that argument), so maybe her mate had something else? Perhaps scanning airwaves for any tip on Autobot activity? Megatron was more than likely to think that they were dumb enough to openly announce anything on the Earth airwaves. If they did, it was most likely a trap, but this was Megatron; he never figured that out until they were all stuck in a trap.

She sighed as she reached her quarters and punched in the code. It was going to be nice to get out of her armor and lay on her recharge bed properly. She didn't understand how mechs enjoyed having such bulky armor; it was a major pain in the aft. She'd take her frame-hugging armor any day over the bulky armor that made her feel, as the humans said, like a blimp. As the door slid open to admit her into her sanctuary, she sensed something a little off about it. She walked in, audios on full power as she tried to pin-point what was making her so uneasy, and the door slid closed behind her. As she reached out for the power grid that would turn on the lights, something struck out of the darkness.

It came from her left and pinned her against the wall across from her door. She saw arms on either side of her head and a dark hand ever-so-slightly touching her face. Her fuel pump started increasing in terror as her CPU started racing away from her. How had Megatron gotten in here? Only he had that dark of hands or would pin her to the wall. At least that's the only thing her panicking processor was determining. She whimpered as the dark finger slid along her cheek, her optics powering down on instinct. She was doomed; there was no doubt about it. Megatron was going to kill her in some gruesome way and no one would even realize it until tomorrow, if she got lucky. Why didn't she learn to curb her glossa? Maybe then Megatron wouldn't be so angry with her? Or had he found out that she was a femme in disguise? That would definitely frag him right off; it was a well known fact that he wasn't too fond of femmes. She guessed one kicked his aft once and he could never live that fact down.

A soft chuckle drew her from her contained turmoil. "Did I scare you?" A soft monotonous voice asked.

She felt her knees give out below her as she crumpled against the mech's chest. "Soundwave! Frag it; I'm going to kill you!" She hissed.

He chuckled above her again before his head touched hers. "You wouldn't do that."

"I was going to in self-defense! Frag! I thought you were Megatron!" She hissed again.

Soundwave's face turned into her neck and he nuzzled her gently. "Well, I'm sorry for startling you that badly." He murmured. She smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

"You took your face mask off." She commented softly as she felt his lips and nose press into the cables on her neck.

"Interferes with kissing." He replied before he began to kiss the wires that his face was embedded in.

She giggled slightly before she gave his chest a small shove as she turned her face away, causing him to pull back. She knew that he was giving her a small glare under his visor. "It just doesn't feel right while I'm still in mech armor." She whispered.

She could imagine the grin spreading across his face. "Well then, we should remove it, shouldn't we?" He asked, a soft purr entering his voice.

She grinned as his hands slid along her sides looking for the clasp on her mech's armor. She trembled slightly as bursts of pleasure ran through her systems. His skillful hands easily found the clasp of the armor and it came off without too much problem. He gave it a small toss to the side before grinning at her and making her spark flutter uncontrollably in her chest. She shifted slightly as he crouched down and leant his head against her midsection as he started undoing the clasps on her leg armor. She purred happily as pleasure raced through her systems under her mate's touch. He moved his head slightly, giving her a small signal to do something, and she lifted her hand to start caressing his cheek. The deep rumbling purr that escaped him was an easy way to see that he was enjoying himself.

Just before he actually got the armor off of her leg, there was a loud cracking noise before a black and purple Seeker appeared in the middle of her quarters. She let out a surprised yelp as Soundwave stiffened. "Sorry! Sorry!" Skywarp squeaked as he leapt from one foot to the other. "I know that this is a prefect time for you and Soundwave to be alone but I needed somewhere to hide! I don't know why but Dirge is mad at me!"

"You just know he's going to turn up here!" She hissed at him as she gave her leg a small shake to signal Soundwave to put the armor back on. "You aftwipe! You ALWAYS hide in my room!"

"Look, I'll pay you back! Just let me hide here for a few minutes!" He begged.

"Why should I?" She demanded.

"Because it would be helping your favourite little brother?" He replied with an innocent smile.

She smirked and began to comment on that fact when there was a very loud and rude pounding on her door. "COME ON OUT YOU COWARD!" Dirge's voice rang out. "I KNOW YOUR HIDING IN THERE!"

She growled at Skywarp before she grabbed her fake chest armor and clipped it back into place. Skywarp backed up against the wall whimpering while Soundwave quickly raced over to her computer desk, transformed, and slid underneath it. When she got the clasp fastened tightly, she strode angrily over to her door and opened it. Skywarp vanished a second before the door was fully open and left her to deal with the angry Conehead.

"What's the big idea of pounding on MY door?" She growled.

"Where is that good-for-nothing purple coward?" Dirge demanded as he tried to peek over her shoulder into her room.

"Last time I checked, Shockwave was on Cybertron." She stated coolly.

"I was talking about Skywarp!"

"Skywarp is black, afthole, in case you haven't noticed." She growled. "And, as you can see, he isn't here."

Dirge growled lowly before he stalked off. She gave her head an angry shake before closing the door to her room and locking it. She turned on the sound-proofing system just as a pair of dark blue hands wrapped around her middle. She laughed as she reached up and caressed the white face of her lover.

"Excited?" She purred as ran a finger along his jaw line.

"How couldn't I be?" He asked as he unclasped the hooks on her chest plate and slid it off again.

She shrugged in reply as she let her hand trace down his chest, earning shudders from him. He started backing up and she could only laugh in reply as she felt him pick her up. She grinned at him as he turned around and strode purposefully over to her recharge bed. He set her down first and she rolled onto her side with her head propped up on her elbow, the other hand on her leg, and a teasing grin on her face. He looked down at her before a very deep purr escaped him and he pounced on her, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She grinned before she lifted her hand up and placed a finger under his visor and gave it a small tug. His hand in return grabbed her wrist and pulled it away.

"Not until your armor's off." He chuckled.

"Cheater."

"You were expecting an Autobot?" He asked as he nuzzled her.

She hissed. "If you were an Autobot, I'd be committing treason." She replied.

He chuckled as his hands slid down her body and started looking for the clasps on her leg armor. She grinned as she removed the armor on her arms and tossed them aside. He lifted his head to smirk at her before tossing the armor that had been on her legs aside.

"And you called me a cheater." He commented as his smirk turned into the special one that only she ever saw.

She grinned up at him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "You promised." She purred.

He laughed as he took off the last mech armor on her and tossed it aside. He leant down over top of her and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She grinned into the kiss as she removed his visor and gently placed it in his subspace; they couldn't toss the delicate glass aside as it was prone to shattering when it merely touched the ground. His hands slid around to her back and he lifted her off the bed and close to him. She slid her fingers along his spinal unit until she found a clasp and unbuckled it. She worked the chest plate off of him and tossed it aside, mixing it in with her armor.

"Now who's excited?" He asked as he pulled back from the kiss.

"How could I not be with such a stud at my side?" She asked playfully.

He laughed as he placed her back on the bed and worked the rest of his armor off. She laughed as he toppled off the bed as he tried to take his leg plating off. His foot turned to look at her and she found herself close to passing out from laughter; it was just too comical. Soundwave, the cold, calculated, unfeeling killing machine was glaring at her with his _foot_! He dragged himself back onto the bed, a faint blush on his white face and he wouldn't make optic contact with her. She quickly stopped laughing before she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Come on Soundwave," she purred, "it's ok to act normal every once in a while. And it's not like anyone say that." She added.

Soundwave let out a soft snort before pinning her down to the bed and taking his pelvic plate off. "This from the femme who hides under a mech's armor." He replied before hooking his wires into her.

She laughed in reply before moaning in pleasure. They went with each other's movements and rhythm, not caring for the outside world or the war that was holding their sparks away from each other. Soundwave let out a strained moan before the electricity burned their processors and he collapsed on top of her. She cooed to him happily as she stroked his helm. He purred weakly into her audio receptor as he disconnected himself from her and rolled over to lie down beside her.

"Burnt down already?" She asked in a teasing way.

Soundwave chuckled as he stroked her cheek. "Well, you always were good at that." He replied.

She laughed as she snuggled against him. "Ten minutes until you're functioning properly?" She asked with a suggestive grin. He nuzzled her gently before shaking his head slightly. She pouted as she shifted the wings on her back so that she could lay beside him better. "15?"

"You really are excited, aren't you?" Soundwave chuckled as he ran his hands along her wings.

She grinned at him before she slid herself up to lay on top of him. "What? You sound like you aren't pleased." She purred as she drew circles on his chest.

Soundwave chuckled beneath her before his hands had her wings again. "You are a real piece of work, did you know that?" He asked as he shuddered.

She grinned as she leant in close to him. "What else would you expect from the Second in Command?" She replied as she licked his nose.

Soundwave chuckled as he held her face in one hand. "Too true, Starscream." He agreed. "Too true."

Starscream grinned. "Now, I beleive that you were getting ready for another overload." She purred.

Soundwave laughed. "As you command."

**Author's note:** Tahda! Did you guess who it was before the name and rank were said? Yes, it was a gender bender, and it came to me after I saw this picture of Soundwave pinning Starscream against a wall and the little Seeker was blushing and I loved it. Anyways, yes, I skipped out on the interface part and wrote a very crappy blob. Find information on what most likely occurred in _It Takes A Girl_ Chapter 14. So, was it any good? Please leave me a review on your opinion.


End file.
